Resignation Letter
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Alex has a really hard time making sense of the things she has to deal with at work. If you look into it hard enough it could be A/O


This is just a little one-shot to help me through some rough times I'm having at work. As it turns out I liked it enough to post it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alex was sitting at her fireplace sipping bourbon. On her open laptop was a resignation letter she just finished. She'd had enough. She didn't want to deal with the monsters anymore. She didn't want to look at the face of a broken victim again. She didn't want to fight society's animals anymore. She was tired. She was worn down and she was weary.

She didn't want to know what happens when people forget to lock their doors. She didn't want to know what happens in the dark alleys of the city or what happens when parents ignore the continual tramatization of their children by a spouse or distant cousin.

She was done.

She walked to her front door and checked the locks again, cursing every defendant she'd ever prosecuted for making her need to.

She turned off all the lights and sat on the couch in front of the fire sipping her wine. She picked up her phone and sent a text that said, "Fair warning: I'm resigning Monday."

The reply came back almost instantly, "I'll be over in a few."

Alex heaved herself off of the couch and went to unlock the door before sitting back down and staring at the fire. She downed the remainder of her drink and poured another glass from the open bottle on the coffee table.

She heard the door open and close, locking again. For a moment she wondered if she should make sure the intruder wasn't a criminal. However when Olivia softly fell back on the couch, Alex relaxed again.

The detective picked up the laptop and read the letter before closing the computer.

They didn't speak for a while, Alex finally said, "I'm tired Liv."

"I know," Olivia answered.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of the endless stream. What do I really do? The recitivism is ridiculous. The system doesn't work."

"What do you propose we do?"

"They're animals. Put them down."

Olivia was silent. She just scooted closer to Alex.

Alex sighed and leaned into Olivia.

"I made a deal today with a man who abused his children because the courts don't have the time and the DA's office doesn't have the resources to prosecute him," Alex stood up, picking up her drink as she moved. She shook her head, "It's not justice. It's...it's ridiculous."

She downed her drink and walked over to the window. Then she closed the curtain and walked back over to the fireplace. The blonde looked into the fire and set her glass on the mantle. "I hate this."

Olivia just sat quietly, intently watching the blonde. She didn't even nod. She just watched and let Alex get all of her frustration out.

Alex sat on the coffee table facing away from Olivia and dropped her head in her hands, "I can't do this anymore." She shook her head again and stood, seemingly not able to sit still. "I can't."

Olivia finally moved. She stood up and disappeared into Alex's bedroom. When she came back to gently took Alex's hand and pulled her through the bedroom into the bathroom where there was a bath running. Olivia walked out to get Alex some more bourbon. She took her time and when she returned she found Alex up to her neck in warm water and bubbles. Olivia sat on the edge of the tub and handed the bourbon to Alex.

Alex stared at the tiles at the other end of the tub before looking up at Olivia, "What am I gonna do?"

"You're going to enjoy your bath and finish your drink," Olivia reached down and brushed some of Alex's blonde bangs out of her eyes.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed.

Olivia stood up and put a towel on the edge of the tub, "I'm going to go order dinner. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

After her bath, Alex put on some underwear and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. When Olivia found her, the detective laid on top of the covers next to her.

"I heard you told Kressler to get the hell out of your office this morning," Olivia smiled.

Alex buried her face in the pillow, "He was bugging me."

"I'm sure he was."

"And in my defense, I proved his motion invalid in less than two minutes before I told him to get the hell out."

Olivia reached over and gently ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "I'm sure you did." She let out a soft smile and sat up, "I think I hear someone knocking. I'll go grab the food, you put in a movie and we'll have dinner theatre."

"Dinner theatre?" Alex smirked.

Olivia chuckled and rolled off the bed, "It's the best I could do on such short notice."

When Olivia returned, Alex had covered part of her bed with towels. "You know we eat in the living room."

"No, here is good," Alex answered, "I'll probably just change the sheets anyway."

Olivia shook her head with a smile and set the food on the nightstand before getting into the bed.

After about an hour, they were done with the food and were laying on pillows stacked behind them. Alex slowly made an unconscious move into Olivia's arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, feeling the strong arms wrapping around her.

This was exactly what she needed after the day she was having. Maybe she wouldn't turn in that resignation letter after all.


End file.
